


Dad Work

by coffee666



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, delicious finally some good fucking food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: “I think I finally found something that I’m better at.”--Dad and Brian have been together since that night at the carnival, but they're very rarely alone. Finally, Dad takes it upon himself to get some alone time. They have important Dad Work to get to, you know.





	Dad Work

**Author's Note:**

> everyone in this fandom is sleeping on this delicious thick daddy and so i had to write the smut myself.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio

“Great catches today!” Brian is in a great mood after kicking my butt in fishing, but I’m trying not to feel too salty about that. Salty being something Amanda taught me.

I look back at my daughter. She and Daisy are trailing a bit behind, holding sticks up out of Maxwell’s reach. I can’t help but smile at the sight. It was only two days until she leaves for college, meaning I’ve been trying to soak up a much dad-daughter time as possible. One what was our last fishing trip with Brian, we actually convinced both girls to get in the boat.

“Yeah, thanks again for saving my neck.” Amanda chuckles.

“Brian wouldn’t have had to keep you from falling in if you hadn’t been leaning over the edge. I told you not to.” I didn’t mean to bristle, but I couldn’t help thinking what would have happened if Amanda had actually fallen in. “You weren’t even wearing your life jacket!”

“The water wasn’t that deep –“ She starts.

“That’s not the point, Amanda!”

Brian stops in his tracks just ahead of me and looks over his shoulder. I look back to see both Daisy and Amanda staring at me, frozen. Amanda’s brows knit in worry.

“You’re right, Dad. I’m sorry. I’ll never go in without my life jacket again, I swear.”

“Good.” I turn back and shoulder past Brian, beating him to the car, but I don’t feel like bragging about it.

I go ahead and get in, putting on my seatbelt and starting up the radio. Soft rock plays as Brian finishes loading the equipment and his cooler with his special big fish. The fish I can’t even remember the type of. Brian knows. He always knows.

“Well, let’s get this puppy going!” Brian slides in the driver seat as Max begins jumping around at the word _puppy._ I can’t help but melt a bit and spare him the butt pats.

The ride home is silent on my end. Daisy launches into facts about the worms she and Amanda were baiting hooks with. We all made a pretty good team. Amanda and Daisy did all the baiting, Brian did the catching, and I did the watching.

I watched Brian reel everything in, watched the way his arms strained under the strength of the bass or marlin or shark or whatever it was. I watched the way his freckles seemed to glow when the sun began to set. I watched the way his belly shook when he laughed.

I watched everyone but me be useful. I watched Brian save my daughter’s life just after landing the biggest fish ever.

Maybe I was salty.

 “Hey, Amanda, do you mind if Daisy sleeps over?” I meet her gaze in the rearview mirror.

“Oh, sure Dad.” Amanda perks up at my cooler mood. “That cool, Daze?”

“Daze? That’s me?” Daisy seemed surprised at her own cool nickname. “Yeah, sure. Thanks, sir.”

“You hosting the sleepover? I’m not jealous of that.” Brian chuckles nervously.

“I trust them not to destroy the place, besides, Amanda’s gonna be hosting.” I’m careful not to use the word babysitting.

“I am?” Amanda blinks.  “Okay. Where are you going, Dad?”

“I wanna show some work to Brian. You know, Dad stuff. We have to use Brian’s office.”

“I don’t have an off—“ Brian starts, but I give him my best look. “Oh, you mean that office and _that_ work. Yeah, definitely. We can’t be disturbed.”

“This is going in a weird direction and I’m gonna pretend I don’t understand what that direction is.” Amanda practically jumps out when we get to the neighborhood and park in Brian’s driveway. “Come on Daze, let’s get an overnight bag for you.”

They head inside with Maxwell bouncing behind, and I step out and stretch. Even the hour-ish long drive to back from the lake does a lot to my dad-bod. I think I hear a brand new creak somewhere in my back. Brian rests a hand on my shoulder.

“You alright?” He asks, and the way he says my name afterwards makes my already weak knees even weaker.

“Yeah.” I place my hand over his and turn to him. “Just…looking forward to working.”

“You’re not gonna make this a contest, are you? See who can work the hardest?”

I immediately felt all the heat in my body rise to my face and I hid it by kissing him. We didn’t like to kiss with the kids around, meaning it’d been all day without me able to taste him, to feel his lips and beard.

“Ew, dad make-out sesh at ten o’clock!” Amanda gags and I quickly jump back. Brian and I are both red and I turn to see Amanda covering Daisy’s eyes as they walk past. Daisy is trying to carry her bag without tripping despite Amanda blinding her.

I try to say something, but nothing intelligible comes out. Amanda laughs and I watch them head the few houses down to our place. Brian and I are finally alone. We’re hardly ever alone. It’s weird, I can feel my heart in my throat.

“We should probably unload.” Brian says, chuckling a bit.

“Oh. Right. The poles.” We carry the equipment inside the empty house and I watch Brian store the fish in his freezer. I put away all of the other stuff, sighing as I feel sweat sticking to the back of my neck. “Ugh…”

“What’s up?” Brian glances over.

“Nothing, it’s just… I feel gross. I feel sweaty and fishy, which is weird because I caught exactly zero fish.”

“You can take a shower if you want, before we…work, that is.” Brian suddenly turned away and rubbed his own neck, his face reddening.

It then hit me that he didn’t really know what I meant by work. Hell, I didn’t even know. All I knew was that Brian and I kissed a lot, and I was kind of hoping to do that some more without the fear of some child seeing it and becoming emotionally scarred.

Kissing was the goal. Anything else was just wishful thinking. Incredibly hopeful wishful thinking. The kind of stuff I think about in the shower. Speaking of which, he was still waiting on my answer on that.

“Um…I would, it’s just that I don’t have any extra clothes, and I don’t wanna walk home and get some, because that would just…be weird. I guess I could lie and tell Amanda I have to grab something work related?”

“Or, you could just wear something of mine.” Brian suggested with a nervous shrug.

If exploding heart emojis could come out of my chest, that would definitely be happening right now. Instead, I just blush like crazy. The image of wearing Brian’s oversized dad clothes is so inviting that I know I’m grinning like a dork, but I can’t make it stop.

“Um. Okay.” I agree a little too enthusiastically. Brian laughs.

He gets me a stack of clothes from the bedroom while I wait nervously in the hall. I’m about to be naked in Brian’s house. Wow.

“Here,” He opens a door in the hall. “There’s fresh towels on the shelf. Feel free to use whatever soap you want.”

“Can I use your razor?”

“Do I look like I use a razor?”

“…Touché.” I narrow my eyes at him and he just grins at me until I step into the bathroom and close the door.

I then press my ear to the closed door, but I can’t hear anything expect for a door opening and closing somewhere else down the hall.

I turn on the water and strip. The water pressure is much better than at my place. Damn. I quickly wash all of the day’s scum off and then just sit under the water. I’m naked at Brian’s house. Wow.

“Hey,” There’s a knock on the door and I nearly slip on wet tiles and crack my head open. I scramble to cut the water off. “Hey, do you want a beer?” Brian calls from outside.

“Uh. Sure.” I call back.

Knowing beer is waiting, I grab a fresh towel and dry off, leaving my hair for last. Personally, I’ve always thought I had sexy messy hair, so I leave it tousled and damp before putting on the clothes Brian gave me.

A too-large pair of boxers that I’m able to keep on by knotting the waistband, and an oversized t-shirt with a picture of a dog on it. Nice.

No pants, though. Well played, Brian.

I leave my gross clothes in the floor-pile before going back to the kitchen. Brian changed into a fresh shirt and pants as well, and he leans against the counter with casual sexy elegance, just sipping his beer.

“Your soap smells good.” I smile at him.

I see him look at me, taking in how I look from head to toe, and I absolutely love the hungry look in his eyes. Or is it a thirsty look? Both are good, I think.

“Yeah, it’s fancy. Lush.” Brian hands me a beer and I make sure our hands touch when I take it.

“Lush. I think Amanda likes that place. I think she threw up in there once. I told her the soap wasn’t to be eaten, even if it smells good, but…”

“Kids.” He laughs.

“Kids.”

I manage the twist-off bottle cap on my own and take a long drink of cold beer. Man, that feels good after such a long day of sucking at fishing.

“I can’t believe I still didn’t catch anything.” I sigh.

“Don’t sweat it. You’re a much better look-out.”

“But I wasn’t looking out.” I chug half the bottle. “Amanda fell in and I wasn’t even looking. She could have… thank you. Thank you for saving her.”

“No problem. Are you sure you’re okay?” He came closer before placing his hands on my shoulders. His touch is so warm where the collar of my shirt hangs down a bit lower.

“Yeah, it’s just…I’m gonna miss her when she leaves. I keep thinking about…what ifs and—“

“You’re gonna drive yourself crazy with that.” Brian’s hands clip up to touch my neck, the back of his knuckles brushing my face. My knees are too weak for this. “She’s safe and sound, and don’t worry. She’s going to leave, but it’s not like she’ll never come back. And in the meantime, you’ve got all of us in the neighborhood. You’ve got me and Daisy and Maxwell.”

“You…”

I reach up to wrap my hands around his neck. He’s so warm. I remember when I first realized how warm he was. When I realized what I felt for him was such strong attraction that I couldn’t even handle. I made it into some dumb thing where we had to out-dad each other.

“Feeling better?” He asked in a whisper.

In the shower I planned something to say to escalate things, but now I couldn’t remember exactly how it went, and I didn’t want to mess it up, so I just smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Thanks.”

We finish our beers, making more talk about the fish and music and what ever happened to fanny packs being lame and why are they now a cool thing again, when I start to get nervous.

The work, so to speak, hasn’t even gotten started and it was pushing nine o’clock. The sun had gone down, so in addition to being naked in Brian’s house, I was now in Brian’s house at night. I need to make a move before it gets too late. I can already feel the sleepy-daddy yawns creeping in.

“So, um, you know what I haven’t seen?” I pause at a bookshelf in the living room and look at a picture of Brian holding an infant Daisy. “Something you seem like you should have around here?”

“What’s that?”

“One of those singing fish that you hang on the wall. You’re just…You look like a singing fish kinda guy, but you don’t have one. That’s insane. Maybe you’re not as Dad as I thought.” I cross my arms.

He mirrors me, crossing his own arms and fixating me with some unreadable look that makes me swear to look into knee-replacement surgery. I’m so weak and he’s so hot, and then he says my name in such a way that I just manage to keep a straight face.

“Follow me.” He starts back down the hall and I follow.

In a room off the den, he opens the door and turns on the light. It hits me like a ton of bricks that I’m in Brian’s bedroom. There’s a gigantic bed in the middle with soft-looking purple sheets. Hanging just above the bed is one of those singing fish.

“Oh my god.” I’m in awe.

“Dad enough for you?” He smirks at me.

“I can’t believe you’re showing me your fake fish.” I turn to him and wrap my hands around his neck again. “That’s so…sexy.”

And then he’s kissing me like we’ve never kissed before. It was always so soft before. Deep, but soft. This time he’s slightly rougher.  His hands seem to be everywhere, on my neck, on my back, and then on my hips.

His beard is brushing my face raw, but I can’t seem to get enough. Only when we break apart do I remember to breath. I’m gasping, gasping even harder when his mouth finds my neck.

My knees actually give out, but the firm hands on my hips keep me steady. His tongue lashes at the skin of my neck and I can’t help but let out the tiniest moans that grow louder when I feel teeth.

“Brian, I—we should—“ I only manage a few breathy words that turn into a small groan of disappointment when he pulls back, still breathing hot in my ear.

“You want to move to the bed?”

“God, yes.”

He practically yanks me by the hips and I feel my legs hit the foot of the bed. His mouth is on my neck again and I can feel my body shaking slightly.

I let go of him and sit down on the bed, trying not to think about how much softer it was than mine, before laying back. I felt so small like this, especially in comparison to Brian, who was shedding his shirt. I watched with hungry eyes as his body was exposed. I could actually feel my mouth start watering at the sight.

He climbs onto the bed and crawls on top of me, blanketing my body with his. I’ve never had the chance to touch him like this before, but I take it now. My hands slide over his chest, feeling the rust colored hair there before sliding up and down his arms. His strong dad arms.

I love his arms, but something holds me back from saying such a strong L word. Luckily, I’m silenced when he kisses me again, cupping my face with one hand as I feel the other push up the hem of my t-shirt and warm fingers glide up my side and over my ribs.

We part long enough for Brian to pull my shirt off over my head, tousling my hair further. This isn’t the first time he’s seeing my scrawny body, but he’s looking down at me like it’s not scrawny at all, but beautiful. It’s been a long time since someone’s looked at me like that.

“You look so beautiful.” Brian whispers my name against my chest between kisses. His beard tickles in the best way and try to bite back from moaning. His kisses move up to my neck again and he finds the sweet spot below my ear.

“Brian—“ All I can do is keep my arms wrapped around his back, unable to keep my hips from shaking as that burn of arousal is already coursing through me. “Please…”

My hips are finally pinned down by his as he starts grinding against me. I can feel his stomach against mine so soft, and then feel how hard he was against my inner thigh. He angled until I felt his cock against mine and we both moaned, mine coming out so gasping as if in awe.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Brian growls in my ear.

I’ve never heard Brian talk like that before. Hell, no one’s said anything like that to me in forever. It does things to me. It both scares me and spurs me on. I want to push back, but there’s still a tiny logic part of my brain that knows that’s a big step and it will take a while before I’m ready, in more ways than one.

“Hey –are you okay?” He must have noticed how I tensed up. “...Wrong thing to say?”

“N-No, it’s just,” I manage to take a deep breath. “I want that. I want that so much, I’m just not sure if tonight…”

“Of course.” He’s kissing my neck again and stroking my side. “We can take it slow, whatever you want.”

“I want you to touch me.” I breath, my hips rocking up against him.

I squeeze my eyes shut, focusing on how it feels as he curls his fingers into my boxers and tug them down. I raise my hips and he pulls them off. I hear them fall to the floor by the bed. I’m naked in Brian’s bed.

I bite my lip, holding back a whimper as his warm hand wraps around my cock. I can’t keep my hips from rocking up into his fist as he slowly strokes me faster.

“God, you look so beautiful like this.” His voice is low and lustful. “Do you want my mouth?”

“Yes, God, please.” I’m whimpering again, holding back moans as he doesn’t let up on speed.

I can’t help but let out a string of moans as he leans down and takes me in his mouth. He’s so warm, burning almost, and wet. I feel his tongue lashing and I can’t stop shaking. It’s been such a long time. I spare a glance down and the sight is so much that I’m too far gone.

I’m coming, eyes squeezed shut again and my hips rocking with more force than I knew I was capable of, as I desperately ride out the pleasure coursing through me. Brian moans in what’s probably surprise at how fast that was, and I feel my face flush with a mix of shame and the final few fades of arousal.

He pulls off of me and I look down to see splats of cum drip from his mouth and land on my skin. Something about his messy technique is so hot. I watch him finally manage to swallow and I’m desperate to reach out and touch his face.

“S-Sorry about being so…fast.” I blush harder. He just laughs and kisses me.

His mouth is so warm on mine and I moan at being able to taste myself on his tongue. My hands roam down his body and I tug at the waistband of his shorts.

“Lay down.” I whisper against his mouth. I feel his breathing coming heavier before he obeys, rolling over onto his back beside me.

I move between his legs and place my hands on his thighs. I can see the outline of him hard through his shorts and my mouth waters once more as I tug them down.

“You want my mouth on you?” I ask mostly for clarification, but he seems to take it as some kind of dirty talk, squirming to get out of his clothes.

“I’ve been wanting this all night.” His hand rests on my head.

I finally tug off his shorts and boxers and toss them to the floor. When I finally see Brian fully naked and in the flesh, all I can think is one thing.

“I just wanna say that I’m so glad we aren’t comparing ourselves to each other anymore.”

Brian laughs and then moans softly as I take his cock in my hand. He’s so much thicker than I am and I don’t hold back my moans of admiration as I stroke him.

I realize quickly that Brian is very vocal. His moans grow louder the faster I stroke him. His hips rock up and I have to use one hand to keep him down and still as I lean down to taste the precum at the head of his cock. We both groan as I realize how much I missed doing this.

And then I remember that I was kinda good at it.

I take him down to the back of my throat without much effort. What he lacks in length, he definitely makes up in girth, and I feel my lips stretch around him.

I find a rhythm going up and down, and Brian quickly becomes a panting moaning mess. I absolutely love the way he sounds, especially when I take him all the way to the back of my throat. He’s moaning my name, and it takes all of my control not to try and ride him right now.

I settle for letting him fuck my face. He does, fingers curling in my hair as he rocks up, pushing his cock further along my tongue. I can’t stop moaning at the feeling, at the way saliva pools down my chin.

This time he whispers my name with more urgency, and I can tell he’s close. I moan and slide my tongue along the underside of him. He comes with a shaking and loud groan, and I taste the seed pooling onto my tongue.

I swallow around him and manage to pull off without making any mess. He’s looking at me in surprise and I manage to laugh it off.

“I think I finally found something that I’m better at.”

Brian takes me in his arms and I settle against him. I’m suddenly so tired, so I let my eyes close. He’s so cuddly, I think as I roll to bury my face in his chest.

It’s mostly more talking, whispering about feelings as we grow sleepier. Brian finally puts the blankets over us and I fall asleep with his arms around me, my back against his chest, just feeling him breath.

I wake up in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets when I hear someone come through the front door. Amanda and Daisy are laughing and talking and I immediately look to our clothes on the floor.

“Brian, wake up.” I give him a gentle shake, but he just snores. “Brian!”

“Wha--?” He opens his eyes.

“It’s Daisy and Amanda. We need to put clothes on.” I crawl over him to the pile on the floor and try to find whichever ones are mine.

He gets up, taking his time in stretching and groaning. Does he have to be such a dad about it all? I hand him his stuff and he gets dressed.

I open the bedroom door and peer out. Daisy is on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a book. Amanda is sitting on the arm of the couch eating straight from the cereal box.

“Morning, girls.” Brian opens the bedroom door wider and walks out. My face flushes as I realize there’s literally nothing I can say to make this not look like what it looks like.

“Hey. Sorry to raid your pantry.” Amanda says. “Daisy was hungry, and we’re out of everything good.”

“Everything good, huh?” I try to sound casual as I walk out and kiss Amanda on the head.

“Yep. Everything.”

“I thought we had waffles?”

“I ate those.”

“Sounds like you dad and I should make us all something.” Brian opens the fridge. “I’m pretty good at pancakes.”

“I’m better.” I say instantly.

“We’ll see.” Brain eyes me and I can’t help but blush.

After pancakes and bacon, and a contest of who could eat more, Amanda and I walk home together. It turns out it was actually closer to afternoon, which meant I slept in.

“Did you and Daisy have fun?” I ask.

“Yes.” She flops down on the couch and reaches for the remote. She doesn’t ask about my work with Brian and I’m glad. “Hey…Dad?”

Oh no.

“Yes?”

“I’m really gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, kid.” I sit beside her.

“That’s why you were freaking out yesterday when I almost fell out of the boat?”

“Sort of. I guess I worry too much sometimes, but I just love you so much. But I promise not to freak out all the time when you’re gone.”

“Good.”

“I mean, I have Brian, so it won’t be so bad.”

“Good.” She smiles. “Brian can watch weird cooking shows with you, and I can watch too and it’ll be like we’re together because I’m live-tweeting.”

“What’s live-tweeting?”

“Dad…seriously?”

We just laugh and relax for a while. I really am going to miss Amanda, but I have Brian and Daisy now too. It seems like everything we thought about this place was coming true –it really is going to be okay.

 


End file.
